Nightmares
by Akihanah
Summary: Kagome goes home after Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo, and is attacked by a youkai in her sleep. Will Inuyasha come save her, or will she suffer at the hands of the youkai? KagInu.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote a little while back, and I meant for it to be a one shot, but I've written enough chapters for it to be a full continuation. Besides, people keep telling me to continue some of my one shots, so I'm going to try it. –Akihanah**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Inuyasha. Rumiko gave him to me… Just kidding. **

**Nightmares**

_That was nice._

Kagome stepped into her room, and stretched for the ceiling, working the kinks from her back. She sighed, and gazed into the mirror. She looked quite pretty, she had to say to herself. It had been worth it to wear her new dress. It was a beautiful thing, fitted at the top, and puffing out near her hips to fall past her knees. It fit the autumn chill perfectly. She thought she looked really nice in it, and Hojo had even complimented her on how beautiful she looked that night.

As much fun as the movie had been, she still felt guilty. _Inuyasha will be so mad if he finds out…_

_He will. I know it. _

Normally she didn't like going out with Hojo. She usually found some way to turn him down, or she was in the other time when it came time for the date. However, this time she felt so lonely that any companionship that wouldn't make her mad, or hurt, like that baka, was welcome.

She had just come back from her time, right after Inuyasha had gone after the shinidamachu. She had been so hurt, that anything was a welcome distraction. She had gotten back just in time to go to school. Hojo had found her after classes, and invited her to the movie that was premiering that night. She had accepted.

She sighed again, and went into the bathroom. She let her clothing fall to the floor, pooling around her feet. She turned the taps on, and watched the steaming water flow into the tub.

_Hojo would be such a nice boyfriend. He cares so much, he tries to make me feel happy. He is always coming and talking to me, and giving me gifts, to help my "diseases." He is a really nice guy, nothing like that baka on the other side. When was the last time he said something nice? _

She slipped into the hot water, letting out a soft moan as the water hit her aching flesh. She hadn't had a chance to bathe when she got home that morning. She had taken a quick shower before she left to go on the date, but that had done little for her sore body.

_Wonder if Inuyasha even noticed I left? Well, he shouldn't care, not if he's with Kikyo. _

_Well, I am NOT jealous. _

She laughed out loud. _Of course I'm not. Inuyasha is a stubborn, spoiled, rude jerk! I don't want to see him again. Though, I don't like Hojo either. Why did I even go out with him? It's going to get harder to turn him down now. I suppose, a few of his faults are that he is a little naïve, and maybe a little clueless. But, how can I be mad at him. At least he tries to be nice. _

Kagome stretched out a little more, then grabbed her soap and scrubbed her skin, until she glowed pink. Her skin mottled like a prune, she climbed out and scrubbed with a towel. She lurched back into her room, completely exhausted from the day.

She grabbed her pajamas, and pulled them on. No sooner did she have them on then she curled up on her chair. She looked at her math book, which she had left open, and tried to make sense of the first problem. Within several seconds of realizing everything had gone foggy she was asleep, her head resting on the edge of her desk.

_She stood on a broad grassy plain, looking off into the distance, where she could see trees. She turned completely around, everything was flat, and changeless, except for those trees. She shrugged, and headed for the trees._

_What seemed like ages later, she stopped to rest, and looked out towards the trees. They were no closer. They were starting to get hazy, the colors blending together. _

_She stubbornly shook her head. _This is a dream, isn't it? _She thought to herself. _Well, I'll just wait until I wake up.

_She sat, and waited. Wind tossed the grass, tickling her legs. The sky was completely clear. There was no sun, yet it was light out. Finally she moaned, and staggered to her feet. _Fine then.

_She kept walking, then, she broke into a run. She watched the ground, her eyes dulled at the monotony of the ground that passed under her feet. _

_Her legs ached, her feet pounding, her arms sagging under the exhaustion. Suddenly, her foot caught on a root and she sprawled on the ground. _

_She rolled onto her back, and moaned. She opened her eyes, and saw tree tops above her. She sat up in alarm, and looked around. All around her were trees. She was in a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by trees so huge and close together that she doubted she'd be able to get out. _There's no way I could have run through that without running into anything, much less not noticing anything.

_She shivered. _This dream is starting to creep me out.

_A twig snapped. Her head spun around, her hair hitting her in the face, momentarily blinding her. Once she brushed it away, she had less than a second before she was grabbed into a fierce hug. She noticed silver hair falling around her, and the red clothing underneath. The kotodama was all the remaining proof she needed. Suddenly, he stuck his nose into her hair, sniffing deeply. His hands ran under her shirt, reaching up her back. _

"_Inuyasha?" _

_The only response was his claws tearing through her shirt from underneath, ripping it off. She gasped, and started to fight his grasp. Never before had she cursed his hanyou strength. Now she did, loudly. One of his hands came off her back, to slap her. She was thrown off him, and she lay on the ground, in shock. _

_He picked himself up off the ground, his amber gaze falling onto her half naked form. With a predatory grin, he stalked towards her. _

_She panicked. Before she could fully think, she was on her feet, running for the edge of the clearing. She heard trotting footsteps behind her. He was catching up to her quickly. She ran up to the gap between the trees, and tried to force her way through it. The trunks and branched scratched her bare chest, and her legs. Suddenly, a hand attached to her shoulder, and pulled. She screamed, and shoved a hand into his chest. _

_Pink light shone, and he was thrown a good distance away, to land on his back. _

_Kagome moaned to herself. _Please, please let me wake up. _He stirred. However, he no longer resembled the hanyou. He was tall, and she could tell from her miko senses that he was full youkai. The closest animal she could guess he resembled was a moth. His gaze fell on her, with the same predatory aspect that Inuyasha's had held earlier. He growled. She clung to the tree in fear. _

"_You broke my spell, little miko. I thought you would be more willing if you thought I was your hanyou. But, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." His smile was not pleasant. "I will have your soul." _

_Kagome continued her struggle with the tree. It changed shape, its branches wrapping around her body, holding her with iron strength. She whimpered, and felt the beginnings of tears burning her vision. _Noo…

Now would be a great time for a savior to show up. Inuyasha…

"_Inuyasha is not coming. He is with the other, and this is my world. He cannot interfere. But, why would he want you? You, who did not accept him." The youkai smiled and laughed._

"_That wasn't Inuyasha! That was you, you lying, creep…" _

_The youkai smiled. "But, would you accept him? You proved that you wouldn't when you fought me when I held his shape. He will never want you. Give up, little miko."_

_He drew ever closer, his eyes flashing. His kimono was hanging loosely open. His hands fiddled with the knots, undoing them. He smiled at the horror plain on her face. _

_Suddenly, light enclosed her body, and she felt arms lock around her. She felt two realities, one with the youkai, her caught in the tree branches, terrified, the other was a vague sensation of arms around her, of being cradled against a chest. It was from this reality that the voice came, a quiet whisper against her ear. _

"_Kagome, Kagome. Wake up. You can feel me, can't you? Concentrate on me. He can't keep his hold on you if you wake up."_

_The youkai reached out, and tore her skirt from her. She was now naked, held fast by the tree. With a triumphant smile, he ran his hands up and down her body, touching, feeling. The arms around her seemed to fade. Desperate, she snuggled into the chest, and tried to hide in the fading arms. Tears ran down her cheeks, dripped from her face. _

_Time seemed to stand still as an invisible hand reached up and wiped her tears. "Come on, Kagome. You can do it, wake up. You can do it…" She reached for the voice, praying that it wasn't part of the youkai's trick. _

_She felt his hands stop roaming. "I have interferance, do I? Well, then, I'll just have to finish this quickly." He shifted, so that he was in line with her. _

_Kagome screamed. Her miko power roared, and the youkai was again thrown off her. She focused her power on the arms, the invisible person, and tried hard to feel them, or do something, to reach them. _

_She felt the clearing fade. The last thing she heard was the youkai screaming his frustration._

The arms around her tightened, and made her more aware of how much she ached. She looked down, and gave a quiet yelp. Her clothing was shredded, and blood ran down from many fresh cuts. She moaned.

"Kagome?"

She winced. Her eyes turned, to focus on the red haori that covered the chest she was nestled against. She shook slightly, not forgetting the last time she had seen that haori.

Inuyasha frowned. _It was bad, wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Kagome. _

In one swift motion, he pulled off his haori, and settled it around her shoulders. When he did, he noticed the moth that had rested right in the center of her sternum. He plucked it off, and shredded it.

_Pathetic. Only has strength through manipulating the dreams of the sleeping. Not even worth the trouble. _

"Are you alright?"

Kagome winced again, and curled into a ball in his arms.

He sighed. _Not a good sign…_

"I was in it, wasn't I?"

She winced again, and fought to get out of his arms. He paused for a second, then let her go. It would be better to give her space if she needed it. She crawled to her bed, and rested her face in the covers. She shook, and he smelled the salt of her tears.

He sighed. "Do you want me to leave? Kagome?"

She turned, and for the first time that day, she met his eyes. She looked frightened, frightened of him. That scared him.

He almost missed her shaking her head. She shook violently, but she gazed at him sadly, almost like she was begging for something. She held his haori around her frame, and cuddled into it as she shook.

He crept a little closer, watching her for any and all signs. Soon he was sitting beside her, debating with himself whether or not to take her in his arms again.

She settled the question for him. She leaned in to him a little, then stopped, and scooted away, her eyes blazing with hurt. He felt himself break a little under her gaze, but he curled into himself, his eyes burning. He choked a little.

_She's never not trusted me before. What happened? And, damn it, why?_

Kagome glanced over at him. He was leaning against her bed, looking for all the world like he was going to cry. That got her. _I don't want to hurt him. But, why did he come here? I thought he was with Kikyo. _

"Why aren't you with Kikyo?"

His eyes snapped all the way open, and he spun to face her. Her eyes still blazed hurt, and tears ran freely down her face.

For several seconds he just stared. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was in his arms, her face against his chest. He held her tightly. He lifted her face, and brought her lips to his.

She went limp in his arms, completely in shock. Of all the answers she had expected, this had to be the farthest from anything she had expected. After a while she stopped thinking, she just lost herself to the sensation.

He finally broke the kiss, pulling her even tighter into his embrace. His fingers ran through her hair, and he lay his cheek gently against her head.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?"

She nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so nice. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

He held her, rocking softly as he rumbled to try to calm her. She shook in his arms.

_It's going to be a long night. _

**Reviews are nice, but flames are not appreciated. Another chapter will be up in a day or so. Its already written, and saved on my computer. See ya soon.-Akihanah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank my reviewers. You rock the world. Or at least mine.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko. Akihana is not Rumiko. Therefore, Akihana does not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha groaned, and opened his eyes wearily.

_Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep. How long was I out?_

His glance outside confirmed it was a little while after dawn. He sighed, and returned his gaze to the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, after she had stopped crying. He had done his best to clean her cuts, without looking at her body.

_She's gonna want a bath after this. At least it will get the blood off her. _

He shifted a little, stretching his back out, after spending the night sitting against her bed.

_Stupid girl, you shouldn't have gone back to your time without telling me. _His eyes softened a little. His arms tightened, and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

She stiffened a little, and tried to stretch out, only to be blocked by her position in Inuyasha's lap, with his arms around her. She looked at the arms, slightly puzzled, before realizing that the arms belonged to Inuyasha. She bit back a yelp.

Unfortunately, his dog ears were capable of picking up the bit back yelp. He gazed down at her, his face holding no recognizable emotion. She shivered, and huddled back into his haori.

Inuyasha sighed. _Good morning to you too. _

"Do you want to take a bath?"

Her head shot up, and her gaze fell onto him again, questioning, before she nodded.

He rolled to his feet, and walked out of her room, with her still in his arms. He made his way down the hall, to the bathroom. He stepped across the threshold, and let her down. Still silent, he walked out of the room and closed the door. She heard him slump against the wall next to the door.

She sighed. _At least he isn't trying to stay inside. Though, after last night, I don't think he would dare. _

She turned the taps, and watched water flow into the tub.

_Should I tell him what happened? He is my friend, but he already destroyed the youkai, so there isn't a need for him to know. _She sighed. _He's going to ask, though. I know he will. _

She shut off the taps, grabbed a washcloth, and dipped it in the water. She then began to scrub her sore skin. It hurt to run the cloth over her cuts, but she didn't care.

Her body didn't agree. A sharp cry escaped her lips as the cloth ran over a particularly nasty cut. Her eyes burned, and she fought to keep from crying.

_Please, please don't cry._

She barely noticed the door slamming open, before the cloth was torn from her grasp.

"Baka girl! What the hell were you thinking?" His voice was frightening, but his eyes were soft, almost loving.

_Wait, no way did I just think loving. There's no way that's possible…_

Inuyasha growled slightly, but noticed she was staring into space. He sighed, and lifted her up again, and put her into the water. She yelped slightly, and she seemed to focus on him for the first time.

He glowered at her a little more, before marching over to the wall opposite the tub, and sitting down. He glared at her a little more, then focused his gaze on the wall behind her.

She sighed. _Okay, so being obviously in pain was a bad idea. There's no way I'm gonna get rid of him now, either. It was bad enough to have him right outside the door, but now he's right there…_

She groaned, and sunk down to where her lips were underwater, and she glared at the far wall. Her eyes went soft, and they seemed to echo sadness.

"If you even think about drowning yourself I won't let you take baths again." His voice was harsh, and she knew he meant it.

_He would do it, too. He is that stubborn. _

"I won't."

He grunted, and shifted. _It's damn uncomfortable in here! But, if she hadn't been hurting herself, I wouldn't be in here, would I? Bitch. She knows how to take care of wounds. She isn't stupid enough to be doing what she was doing by accident. She, she was purposely trying to hurt herself. _

He sighed. She had been strange, really strange, ever since the dream moth.

_What happened, it must have been really bad. She smelled so scared when I found her. And, if her clothes were in shreds, what does that mean? _

An idea was beginning to form in his mind, and he didn't like it at all.

_The fucking moth can't have finished though, or she wouldn't still have her soul. He musta been pretty damn close though. Dammit! If I had been slower… who knows what could have happened._

_I'm so sorry, Kagome. _

"Inuyasha?"

He glanced over, and hooked eyes with Kagome. She was looking straight at him, and blushing severely. After several seconds he got it, as he stood up, and turned around, to face the wall.

He heard her lift herself out of the water, and the gentle swish of cloth being lifted from something. He heard her walk up to him, and felt his haori being draped over his shoulders.

"Arigato."

She fled, presumably heading for her room. He let her go, as he fastened his haori again. By the time he returned to her room, she was dressed, in her usual shirt and skirt. She was sitting on her bed, struggling to pull on her socks.

He sighed, noticing how distracted she seemed.

_I really hope that isn't what happened. But, there is a way to tell… I don't know how I'm going to check without her noticing, though. _

He was shaken from his thoughts when she stood, having finished the fight with her socks, and started to walk from the room. He moved before he could think. Scooping her up into his arms, he adjusted her until her shirt hung off her back.

He sighed in relief. _Nothing. She isn't marked._

"Ano…"

He looked down into her confused and slightly irritated eyes.

He sighed again. _Now or never._

He moved over to the bed, and sat, his back to the wall, his arms around the girl in his lap. Her head rested against his chest, and she relaxed, a little.

"What happened?"

She stiffened, and turned her eyes toward her hands, which rested in her lap. He could feel her shutting him out, like that would work.

"I think I know. With a moth that weak, and how you…lost…your clothes, I think he was trying to combine your soul and power with his youki. It would make him much more powerful, and it would be very hard for any miko to kill him."

He sucked in air, and then continued. "There is only one way to pull this off. But, he can't have been successful, because you aren't, um…marked." Inuyasha stared out her window, trying desperately not to freak out at the stiffness of the girl.

Kagome remained stiff, running through the new information.

_Ano, this is uncomfortable…I really don't want to be sitting here while thinking about…that. Though, its not that bad, really, he is caring for me…he always does. _

Her eyes burned again, tears fighting to emerge from her eyes. She fought to get out from under him, and, much to her surprise, he let her go.

She crawled to the corner of the bed, and leaned against the wall. She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to ignore him.

"I'm fine, really. It was scary, but I'm fine. You came to get me, remember? You saved me, Inuyasha." She looked up at him, and smiled.

He smiled back, but mentally sighed. _She's not gonna tell me, is she? I'll just ask later, maybe when she isn't so scared. _

"Then, lets go. We've wasted enough time here." He grabbed her pack from the floor, threw her and it onto his back and jumped out through the window.

"Ahh! Inuyasha, I need my shoes!" She yelled, trying to be heard over wind. He groaned, and made for the shrine door.

Kagome smiled, and watched Inuyasha fidget while she pulled on her shoes.

"Come on wench! We don't have all day."

She moaned. "Mou, do you have to be mean all the time? It couldn't hurt to be nice."

"Feh!"

He stomped over to the well house, and glared back at her. "Come on, Kagome!"

She sighed. _Well, that's the best I'm gonna get out of him._

"Coming. Hey, you're going too fast."

He allowed her to pass him and enter the well house, following right behind. Right as she reached the well something grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Inuyasha!"

He grinned, and held her over the well. She glared.

"Try it."

He grinned wider, and let go.

Her startled yelp was followed by the flash of blue light as the time slip opened. He jumped, and followed her.

Kagome scrambled up the vines, trying to get up the top of the well before Inuyasha followed.

Blue light shone.

_Damn._

A clawed hand grabbed her and threw her onto a back. Inuyasha leapt from the well and began to run towards the village. She relaxed into his back.

He grinned. _Now, I just need to find a way to break this news to her. I hope she goes for it._

**Hehe, cliffhanger. Another chapter will be up sometime. Review me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know, Rumiko could sell out little bits of Inuyasha, like I'd own his sleeve, or something. But she doesn't. So, I don't.**

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha leaned against the side of Kaede's hut, watching the sleeping humans scattered around the hut floor. Shippo was curled up with Kirara in one corner, while Sango and Kagome slept near Kaede. Miroku got easily half the hut to himself, to prevent any acts of lechery during the night.

Inuyasha drifted into thoughts again. It had occurred to him a while ago, but he had never had a reason to run the idea past Kagome. Besides, he had been so worried that she would blow it off that he kept it to himself.

One benefit of being hanyou was that he had some youkai abilities, one of which was the ability to claim another. Usually it was only used for mates, but in some cases it was used to protect kin, or another with a similar close relationship. First, he would have to mark her, which in itself was an ordeal, but after that Kagome would be protected from many youkai psychic attacks. He knew she had suffered trauma at the hands of the moth youkai, and with this protection she wouldn't have to suffer through that. Also, many youkai would not bother attacking her with the mark of a powerful inu hanyou; even though he was only half, his youkai blood was to be respected.

The incident from the night before was still troubling her, he knew it. Now she was sleeping, and he could tell from her tossing and moaning that she was probably dreaming about it.

She bucked under her blanket, and he smelled the salt of her tears. He sighed and rolled to his feet.

_Enough. _

He knelt next to her, his hand stretching out and stroking her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand, and her hands reached up and trapped his wrist. Almost immediately her moaning stopped, and her thrashing calmed. She visibly relaxed and settled down.

Inuyasha tried to get up, but found she had a death grip on his wrist. He tugged a little, and she whimpered. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha sat back down and tugged Kagome into his lap. She shifted into a more comfortable position, and rested her head on his chest. She let out a contented sigh.

Inuyasha found himself smiling at the happy sound coming from her. _She's much better happy. She doesn't deserve to cry, or be sad. _

Kagome stirred in her sleep. He looked around, and satisfied that no one was watching, held her close, and placed his nose into her hair. He inhaled deeply, and then rested his cheek on her head.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

She was warm. Warm, and comfortable. _Wait, didn't I fall asleep on Kaede-obaachan's floor? I never am comfortable there._

She cracked open her eyes, and saw red. _Inuyasha?_

She lifted her head a little more, and found herself in Inuyasha's lap, with his arms around her and his face in her hair. He was very warm and his lap was comfortable, so she just snuggled into him and bathed in his warmth.

"Comfortable?"

Kagome jumped a little.

"Gomen, I didn't know you were awake. I can move now..." She started to get up, but Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. She glanced up at him, but her kept his eyes focused innocently on the wall, seemingly oblivious to her glance.

She sighed, and lay her head against his chest, relaxing a little.

Inuyasha smiled. The girl in his lap was still snuggled against his chest. She seemed happy, more content and trusting than she had since the night of the dream.

He sighed internally. _I really don't want to agitate her, or make her unhappy, but it would be best for her to hear the idea while she's in a good mood, and not mad at me._

He gripped her tightly, and stood, hopping off the raised wooden floor of the hut and walked out of the hut. He ignored her questioning remarks, and ran for Goshinboku, guided by the light of the waning moon. He swelled with pride when she gripped him tighter, silently trusting him to not let her fall.

He set her down once he reached the trunk of the god tree. He left her on her feet, then backed away. She eyed him questioningly.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha curiously. She didn't like how uncomfortable he looked. He was examining his feet nervously, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. His bare toes scuffed the earth, and a faint blush settled across his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. You know I would do everything to protect you. I would give my life to save you. You know that, don't you?" He was staring at her directly. It was more uncomfortable than him eyeing his feet, now the golden eyes focused on her, boring into her soul, reaching into her and grasping her soul, examining and probing while comforting all at the same time.

"Ano, Inuyasha…"

"Do you understand!"

She eyed him curiously, trying to figure out what was going through the mind behind his beautiful eyes. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to think once she had gazed into his eyes. They were probably one of his best features, other than his ears, and one of the first things she had loved about him.

"Hai, of course. Inuyasha, why…"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably back and forth on his feet. He was growing more and more apprehensive, and Kagome focusing her attention on him was not helping his state of mind. Somehow her attention always seemed to thrown him off course. Then again, it was also extremely inspiring. He would walk to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. Somehow, he knew that if she wanted him to do it, he would find a way.

"Please, listen all the way through my explanation. If you want to cast it off, I won't bring it up again. But please listen this time. Please?" his eyes cut into her again, boring down to her soul. She was so mesmerized that she barely was able to follow what he had said. Once it finally sunk in, she only took a quick second to decide.

Her quick nod and immediate focus directly on him was all he needed for confirmation.

"Um, this could take a while."

Inuyasha was back to staring at his feet. Kagome nodded assent, and plopped down on the ground, her back to Goshinboku. Inuyasha sighed, and sat several feet in front of her, close enough to read every reaction of her body, the smallest shift in body language, but far enough away that they were not uncomfortably close.

He settled into his usual cross-legged, arms in sleeves pose. He took a deep breath, and tried to sort out his words in his head. Kagome sat patiently. If anyone knew how hard it was for him to express himself, it was she. She would wait for him to organize himself, however long it took, The thought was comforting, and gave him the strength and courage to speak. It also made him realize how much he wanted to protect her, and give her the same comfort that she gave him.

"Youkai very rarely associate with humans. Most youkai simply kill them on the spot. However, there are rare instances where a youkai ends up protecting a human, sometimes as just a protector, other times," he gulped, and prayed to every god listening that she wouldn't take this the wrong way, "as a mate."

Kagome gasped slightly, and frowned a little, _Don't jump to conclusions, let him finish, he may not mean what you think he does._

Inuyasha saw that she was not freaking out, so he drew a deep breath and continued.

"Naturally, the youkai developed a way to offer, a sot of, extra protection for these humans. To give them even greater protection against enemies. At least in the case of inu youkai, this way is to give place a mark on the human. Normally this is temporary. If the human wants to be free of the protection, the mark will vanish."

He stopped, and glared at the dirt under his feet. So far this had been embarrassing, to say the least. And it was quite uncomfortable, being under the her gaze as he explained something like this.

Gentle fingers ran underneath his chin and pulled his face up, to look into her beautiful eyes. She gazed at him with some uncertainty, like she was running something through her mind.

"So, this mark would work in the case of inu hanyou as well?"

Unable to meet her eyes, he simply nodded.

"So, you mean to mark me?"

Inuyasha stiffened. _Damn, she caught on fast._

Kagome watched the hanyou, her eyes studying him.

Inuyasha eyed his feet uncomfortably. _I'm already wading in dangerous waters, might as well jump in._

"If you were to be marked, it would offer protection against illusions, poisons, and some other youkai attacks. That way, it would be even harder for anyone to hurt you, if I ever lose sight of you." His eyes returned to examining the ground, eyeing the same patch of grass that had been fascinating him most of the conversation.

She frowned. Kagome didn't quite know what to think. _Didn't he say that many youkai do this for their mates? Does that mean…?_

"Inuyasha, is this mark for," she gulped, "mating?"

Inuyasha stiffened. _Oy, this was not a question I thought I'd be answering. But, does that mean that she is even considering the possibility of doing this. _Hope flickered behind his eyes.

His eyes shifted to her face, and he saw how distinctly uncomfortable she looked.

"No, its not just for that. Though, usually, yes."

"If I chose, to accept this protection, then I would be safe from some attacks, and, if I ever decided I didn't need the protection anymore, it would vanish, right?"

He nodded curtly.

"You'd do that for me?"

If the situation were not so serious, Inuyasha might have fainted from the shock. _She is seriously considering it. I never thought she actually would consider it. _

His eyes slowly raised, to lock with hers. Her eyes showed such conflicting emotion, though one of the main emotions he could detect was wonder. She seemed to be amazed, and it was playing out obviously on her face. Also, her face almost seemed to blaze caring, wonder, and, to his amazement, love.

She leaned forward, her fingers still around his chin, and touched her forehead to his. Her hands migrated to the nape of his neck, to twine in his silver hair. She inched forward, until her lips were mere inches from his, and she could feel his breath warming her skin.

Inuyasha seemed to sense her anxiety, and closed the remaining distance. His arms encircled her smaller body, tangling in her hair. His tongue danced against hers, and he pulled her body flush against this chest.

He broke the kiss, and began to nip at her lower lip. She moaned, and began to quiver. His lips traveled from her lips down the side of her cheek, onto her neck.

She melted. The waves of pleasure his perusal was causing her made it hard to think straight. His nose began to pick up a shift in her scent. He sniffed, and groaned. His hands ran underneath her shirt, and up her back. His nose nuzzled into her neck, and his tongue ran across the place where her neck joined her shoulder. She moaned again.

"So, that's…where…it would…go?" She managed to gasp out, as she tried to ride the waves of sensation he was inspiring in her.

"Mmhmm." Inuyasha continued to rub his nose into the place, sending shivers up and down her back.

"So, how…does it…work?" She again gasped out, whimpering slightly as her body shook out of her control.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes met his, and her lips went up to meet his in a chaste kiss.

It was all the incentive he needed. He hugged her tightly, the front of her chest pressed firmly against his, her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"This might hurt."

He positioned his mouth over her neck, and licked the spot. His lips brushed over it, and she convulsed.

He chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" She moaned against him. Her hands tightened on the back of his haori. She nuzzled into his neck, and placed chaste kisses there. He groaned, and felt arousal growing in him. Without warning he sunk his fangs into her neck, drawing blood. He held her and waited for the shaking to subside before removing his fangs. He lay his mouth over it, and sucked gently.

Kagome gasped. True, the actual bite had hurt, but she felt so safe, in his arms. She stopped her perusal of his neck, and rubbed her cheek into his shoulder.

Inuyasha continued his gentle suction on her shoulder, drawing blood from the wound. She moaned. He grinned a little into her bare shoulder, and inhaled her sweet scent. He gave a contented sigh, and pulled her into his chest.

Inuyasha continued to hold her close, delighted in the feel of her so close to him. He could already smell her scent changing. It wasn't as strong as it would have been had they mated, but it was obvious what the scent signified, and that it was from him. He privately welled with pride.

_She's mine now. _

**Sorry about being late. First wasn't working, then my internet wasn't working, it still isn't. Oh well. Updates may take longer, at least until everythign is fixed.-Akihana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The ground shook and trees blew in response to the sudden wind that tore through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango and Miroku both tore out of Kaede's hut, swinging wildly around trying to discover the source of the scream. They tracked it to the forest, and stumbled blindly into the trees, tripping and trying to blink sleep out of their eyes. They finally crashed out of the trees into a clearing, to discover Shippo clawing his way up a tree, with Inuyasha at the base, trying to snatch the kit.

"Get down here, brat!" Came Inuyasha's angry yell.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! Let him down, or at least find out what's wrong." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha ignored her, and successfully grabbed Shippo's tail. Shippo screamed again.

"I'll say the word!" Kagome looked fit to kill.

"Feh! You can't order me around, bitch." Inuyasha shot back, Shippo now in his grasp, held in the air by the tail.

A staff came out of nowhere, and both Inuyasha and Shippo were knocked out cold. Miroku dusted himself off, and none to gently rolled the unconscious two over so he could inspect the damage.

"Not nearly enough for waking us up and scaring us half to death." He sighed, and rolled the kinks out of his arm. Sango looked as though she couldn't decide whether to laugh or scold.

Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we should bring them in?" Sango asked, while stifling a yawn.

Miroku sighed. "We should."

No one moved, and all three alternating form gazing at the unconscious forms on the ground to each other. Finally, Kagome broke the stalemate and walked over, picked up Shippo, and grabbed Inuyasha by the top of his haori, and proceeded to attempt to drag him back to Kaede's hut.

Sango and Miroku both snapped out of their stupor and grabbed Inuyasha's arms and legs, taking his body off the ground.

Inuyasha was unceremoniously dumped to the floor of the hut, and Shippo dropped onto his chest. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome resumed their former sleeping areas and the first two were soon out cold.

Kagome rolled over onto her back, and tucked her hands behind her head. She couldn't sleep. _Probably because of all the adrenaline going through my system right now. _

She sighed, and rolled onto her side, gazing at the wall. She stayed like that for about two minutes, then rolled onto her back.

_The floor is really uncomfortable. _

Kagome rolled onto her other side, and looked out across the hut. Inuyasha and Shippo were still both unconscious, in the position they had been dropped in. Shippo was even snuggling into Inuyasha.

_I wonder…_

Kagome rolled onto all fours, and crawled over to Inuyasha. She laid down, not right next to him, but close enough that she could feel his presence. She sighed, and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her and pulled her against a firm chest.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered softly, trying to turn and look at him. All fidgeting stopped when he started nuzzling into her neck. He hovered right about the mark, and sniffed gingerly. It finally hit Kagome that he was probably still asleep. She reached back, intent on shaking him awake, the feeling of his hot tongue against her skin stopped her. He continued licking his mark, and she let out a little moan.

After what seemed like an eternity, he gave the mark one last nuzzle, and lay his head to rest in her hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and one of his legs was thrown over her legs, effectively pinning her to him. He breathed in deeply, then let out a happy sigh and relaxed into her.

All the while Kagome was frozen stiff. _Oh, Kami-sama, how do I get out of this? _

She tried first to get her legs out from under his leg, but the harder she pulled, the tighter his entrapment became. She froze again when he began to shift. His face again pressed into her shoulder, and began to nip lightly at the mark. His hands went to work on the smooth skin of her stomach, his thumbs rubbing circles into her tense muscles.

He nuzzled into her neck, then pressed a light kiss to her jawbone. His face resettled back into her hair, but his hands continued to massage her stomach. Kagome was still stiff.

_Kami-sama! What is he going to do when he wakes up? I gotta get out of here. _

_You know, it almost seems like he's trying to get you to relax. It does feel good, admit it. _

_Sure, but he's only doing this because he's asleep. You have no idea who he's dreaming is in his arms. You honestly think its you?_

Kagome wilted, and began trying to fight her way out of his arms. She almost succeeded, freeing her legs and most of her upper body. She was stopped short when he whimpered, sad to lose the contact of her body.

_Its better this way, Inuyasha. It wouldn't be pleasant when you awoke to find me there, instead of your dream maiden. _

Inuyasha whimpered again, and started to mumble.

"K'gome…." His hands reached out and caught on her shirt. Kagome was in such a state of shock that he was able to pull her back to him. He nuzzled her neck again, licking the mark. He gave another contented sigh, and mumbled "mine…Kagome."

_He was dreaming about me! He was, he was, he was! _

Kagome was so giddily happy that she felt like doing a happy dance. She snuggled into him more, and relaxed into his chest. She felt him relax a little, and give a happy sigh, still holding her close.

Inuyasha drifted on the edges of consciousness. He knew that he should wake up, but he didn't want to lose the dream, the feeling of the girl nestled in his arms. But the waking world had a power all its own, and Inuyasha was dragged into a waking state. He sniffed, and inhaled Kagome's sweet scent. He sighed happily, and still partially unawake, he held the girl closer to him.

_Wait, I'm awake, but then who is in my arms?_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, to come to rest on Kagome's black hair. He immediately noticed his arms up her shirt, resting on her stomach and his legs entwined with hers. His nose was currently pressed into her hair. He could smell himself all over her, especially strong at the area surrounding the mark.

He breathed in her scent, and discerned that she was still sound asleep, as already indicated by her deep breathing. The funny thing was that one of her hands was holding one of his, pressing his arm into her stomach. He picked himself up a bit, and rolled her over enough that he was able to see her face.

She was peaceful, her face glowing with a smile and a relaxed look to her features.

_I doubt she'd look this happy if I had come onto her without her consent. Please tell me I didn't do anything. Please, Kami-sama. _

Kagome stirred, and opened her eyes to brilliant golden eyes. Her smile widened, and her eyes took on an extra glow.

"Okaeri, Inuyasha. How was your sleep?"

"Fine, and what about you? How did you end up here?"

Kagome blushed, and looked away. Inuyasha's mind began to race with all sorts of horrible scenarios. _Kami-sama, what did I do? Hells no…_

Kagome continued to look down, and started to mumble under her breath. Inuyasha was feeling trace amounts of panic hitting him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry…" He continued to rattle off, terror gripping him as he pushed himself off her and backed away.

Kagome's head snapped up. _What the hell does he think he did?_

She gazed into his eyes, and noticed that he was beginning to panic.

"Inuyasha," she said, smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha's running dialogue cut off, and he eyed her almost fearfully, still backing towards the door of the hut.

Kagome giggled a little. "You didn't hurt me. I couldn't sleep, so I went over by you and laid down. All you did was pull me closer. It was really nice, you helped me relax and go to sleep. Arigato, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha calmed down a little. "Wait, I pulled you closer?" He had stopped moving away, but still looked like he was ready to bolt.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Hai, hai. At first you startled me, but you really did help me relax. It was probably the best I've slept since coming here."

Inuyasha seemed to relax, and he edged closer to the main floor of the hut. He still wondered though.

"What exactly did I do?"

Kagome sighed. He still looked like he was gonna bolt, and she found it somewhat cute.

"Well, first you pulled me into your chest, and started licking the mark. You had your hands on my stomach, and a leg over my legs. I was kinda freaked out, and tried to fight my way out." Inuyasha started to edge toward the door again. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, come here."

He eyed her warily. _So far this doesn't sound to great, baka. Get out, while you still can! _

However, his body didn't listen to his mind, and he found himself standing next to Kagome. She smiled slightly, and gently took his shoulders in her hands, and forced him to sit next to her. She slid a hand down one of his arms and entrapped his hand. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You started rubbing my stomach, and nuzzled into my neck. I think you were trying to get me to relax. I was almost out when you started whimpering and called out my name."

Kagome smiled, and gazed down at her feet. "I was so happy, I let you drag me back and hold me." Her eyes flicked up to his, bright with unshed tears. "Arigato, Inuyasha." Her head dropped, and she looked back down at her feet.

Inuyasha was fighting the urge to bolt, but she had a death grip on his hand, and he had a feeling he would be osuwari'd if he tried. _No way, she actually seems happy. _

_Of course, but she isn't looking at you. She could be lying, maybe you did hurt her. _

_No way, I'd be able to tell if she was lying…_

_Then why won't she look at you?_

"Kagome?" He managed to choke out. "I didn't hurt you?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, and he started to freak out. She smiled, and took his face in her hands. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against his. Her tongue ran against his lower lip, and he gladly opened his mouth to her. He allowed her a second to explore his mouth before he challenged her dominance by pushing his tongue against hers and entering her mouth.

Kagome moaned softly, and let her arms encircle him. He lowered her onto the floor, and he broke the kiss to lay her flat on the wooden floor, with himself on his hands and knees above her. Her face was flushed, her lips slightly puffed, her eyes glazed, seeing nothing but him.

Inuyasha grinned, and he attacked her lips again as his hand ran up her shirt to touch what was underneath.

A sudden snort brought them both out of their trances. Miroku adjusted himself against the wall, and settled back into sleep.

Inuyasha sighed. _So close…_

Kagome reached down, trying to tug her shirt back down and sit up, with was difficult seeing as her hands were shaking and her muscles felt like jelly.

Inuyasha pulled her up, nestling her quivering body against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. One arm wrapped around her back, holding her to his chest, the other ran through her hair, in an effort to calm his raging blood and to calm her.

After she stopped shaking, he gently gathered her in his arms, and carried her outside into the pre dawn light. He took off running into the forest, soon arriving at Goshinboku. He squeezed her lightly, and she wrapped her arms around his midsection, burying her face into his shoulder.

He smiled, and leapt into the branches of Goshinboku. He finally stopped near the top, settling against the trunk, his rear on a wide branch with Kagome in his lap. His arms were still wrapped around her shoulders, and he relaxed as he watched the sunrise.

Kagome was a little shocked, but not completely surprised. He had taken her off so just they could be alone, to talk, but he had never been this intimate, and he didn't seem to want to talk. She relaxed back into his chest, and settled her head into his shoulder.

They stayed like that, watching the sun emerge from the tops of the mountains and climb steadily higher into the clear sky.

**Ahoy! I know this chapter is kinda sappy. However, I do know from personal experience how people sometimes react in these kind of situations. At least I know something. Its amazing to me how words can mean so much. Like, hard is a really hard word, and soft is a soft word, and sunrise and sunset are really pretty, while a word like glottal stop is really ugly. (glottal stop means how a word is pronounced by a person, like boh-tulle versus bottle.) Anyways, since this chapter was already uploaded, I decided to put it up while my net was working with me. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed. You are awesome. Never let anyone underrate your contribution. Much love, leave me a review!- Akihana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is late. The internet at my house is messed up. I might be a little late on the next few chapters, because I've gotten really tired and sick. Gomen nasai.-Akihana**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd probably screw up the series. Since it still rules, we can assume I don't own it. **

**Chapter Five**

The sun shone down over the mountains, across the forests of Sengoku Jidai Japan, and provided fading light to the group of travelers. They had started out a little after dawn, following a familiar road out of the village.

Shippo yawned wearily and stretched out from his position on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome herself was at the point where she was just putting one foot in front of the other. If the road weren't smooth, she'd probably be tripping onto her face by now. Sango and Miroku both were trudging forward, eyes on the ground.

Inuyasha and Kirara seemed to be the only ones not exhausted. They lead the group, and the margin between them and the humans was steadily growing. Finally, Kirara stopped and mewed at Inuyasha, before turning back.

Flames erupted, and the full-grown Kirara offered her back to Sango and Miroku, who gladly accepted. Kirara walked back to Inuyasha, and gave a meaningful glare before continuing down the path. There was water a little less than a mile ahead, and Kirara was obviously aiming for it.

Inuyasha sighed, and leapt into the air. He came down right in front of Kagome, who didn't seem to notice, as she trudged right into his chest. He rolled his eyes, and threw her onto his back, almost dislodging Shippo in the process. He again took flight, and made to catch up with Kirara.

There was barely enough life left in the group to get dinner going. The only thing that got them going was that Inuyasha wasn't known for excellent cooking skills, and being hungry in the middle of the night was not pleasant.

Even so, Shippo fell asleep over dinner, and was tucked into Kagome's sleeping bag. The dishes were left next to the fire, as the humans retired as soon as they were done eating.

Inuyasha eyed the sleeping figures scattered around the fire. He was content, except for a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. It felt like he was missing something, but he couldn't think of what it was.

_Damn, I hate it when this happens._

The feeling kept nagging him, as he washed the dishes and cleaned up the campsite.

Exhaustion hit him like a boulder, and he was barely able to stumble over to Kagome before he was out cold, his head on her stomach.

Inuyasha awoke to the sun warming his skin and temporarily blinding him as he opened his eyes. His entire body felt like it had been pounded and mashed into little bits. Moaning, he rolled his head into the soft fabric under his head.

Alarm bells went off in his head.

_Where's Kagome?_

Inuyasha shot up, immediately wide-awake. He scanned the campground, and tried to find her scent. It hung over her sleeping back, but it was stale. She had not been there for a long time.

He ran out into the forest, ignoring curious glances from still half asleep friends, and frantically sniffed for Kagome's scent. It was nowhere in the forest.

Inuyasha stopped, trying to calm down.

_Wait, I marked her, didn't I? Shouldn't that help me find her? Somehow…?_

He closed his eyes, and, strangely enough, he felt a pull off toward a large mountain. He also felt a tang of nervousness that he was sure wasn't his. He was about to take off when he remembered Sango and Miroku.

_I can't leave them, can I?_

He shot back to camp, pleased to find them moving around and getting ready for the day.

He quickly explained the situation, and they immediately gathered their belongings and got on Kirara.

Inuyasha lead them through the forest, and towards the mountain.

_Hold on Kagome, I'm coming. _

_Ugh…what happened? I remember waking up with Inuyasha on me, and then that youkai came. I was hit by something…_

Light invaded her eyes and she moaned at the sudden brightness. She heard a heavy door groan against its hinges, as it slammed shut. She opened her senses, and felt very thick youki permeating the room. It also felt familiar, as if she had fought something like it before.

She opened her eyes, and waited for the bleary, sleep-clouded image to clear up. A room formed in her vision. It was made with some kind of dark stone, with a black metal door in one wall. Cold seeped through the wall, permeating the small space.

In front of the door stood a man.

Or at least, he looked like a man.

Kagome called on her miko powers, and found them inexplicably out of her reach. It felt as though she was trying to climb onto a step that was just not there. She began to get nervous, as the man was staring straight at her. His eyes held a strange gleam, but at least he kept as much distance as was possible in the room.

He suddenly smiled, and it made his face light up with an eerie feeling. The smile did nothing to comfort her; in fact, it made her more nervous. A sudden feeling of panic swept through her, though it felt not completely her own.

The man, she was now sure was a youkai, finally spoke.

"Humans are weak, aren't they? Pathetic, gullible creatures. So easily seduced." He continued to eye at her, his gaze calculating.

His eyes finally left hers and moved to the wall behind her.

"Have you ever noticed how dreams can seem like a reality?"

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. Memories of the assault of the dream moth flooded through her, and she began to shiver.

She realized the youkai had been eyeing her for a while, and expected an answer.

"I suppose." She answered carefully.

Again, he looked toward the wall.

"My kind, the youkai, have much different feelings than humankind. We take mates, and we keep the first one we choose. There is no such thing as a 'second love,' as you would call it. Our heart stays with the first. We have an instinct that causes us to devote everything to this one person. We love that person with everything we have." His gaze returned to her.

"You also realize that dreams often express what we desire most, wish for most, even through it is impossible in real life?" He tilted his head at her, "you also must realize that the hanyou feels nothing for you in real life. I came to help you when I felt you getting caught in this destructive dream. You have to wake up."

His gaze lifted, again to the wall behind her.

Kagome stared at him. _What? What does he mean? That everything, it all isn't real? Even, what he did for me? I just imagined it? _

Her eyes snapped to her shoulder, and pulled the fabric of the collar away. She ran her fingers over the healing scars, and felt a surge of Inuyasha's youki. She took a deep breath, and let the feeling if him wash over her, calming her confused soul.

_No way is this fake, this is way too real for me to have imagined it. I never could have come up with the mark. _

The youkai spoke again, interrupting her thoughts. "The mind is an amazing thing. It has nothing to do while the body rests, so of course it spends time just formulating scenarios. Some dreams can be quite complicated. But, they are still dreams."

Kagome just gaped.

_He can read my mind now? Why is he helping me?_

Her eyes narrowed.

_And how is he in my dream?_

"Alright, so how are you in my dream?"

He shrugged. "I am one who rescues the doomed."

_What kind of answer is that._

She continued. "So, how do I wake up?"

"Come with me."

He opened the heavy door with ease, and held it open for her.

_Well, there's no problem in following him, is there? Its probably warmer out there than it is in here anyways. _

She took a step, then another, then another, until she was out in the hallway and she heard the youkai shut the door. He took the lead and headed off down the dark hallway. She followed closely, trying not to hit anything in the dark while still keeping up with her guide.

He stopped suddenly, and turned into another room. She followed, and noticed that this room was not even marginally warmer. Another shot of panic sent her nerves into a frenzy. Adrenaline coarsed through her, and made her jumpy. Thus, she was able to dodge the basket that fell as soon as she stepped through the door. She jumped, landed a little ways away, breathing hard.

The youkai cocked his head at her. "What makes you so jumpy? Why didn't you just let me do this the easy way? It will hurt more now."

Before she could react several darts had impaled her stomach, and she felt herself going numb. Her eyes wavered, and his image began to fade.

_Inuyasha…_

Suddenly her eyes cleared, the darts vanished, and the numbness faded. Again she was filled with Inuyasha's youki, as though it was trying to wrap around her and protect her.

She relaxed, succumbing to the calming effect his presence had on her.

_Wait, he's not here, its just his youki…_

_Or, he is here. Inuyasha!_

Right on cue, the door exploded, and she saw him standing among the rubble.

"Inuyasha!"

She stumbled from her position on the ground, tripping over rubble, all the way until she crashed into his chest.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, you're here, you came…" she nuzzled into his shoulder. She felt his arm come around her back and pull her into him.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here, its are okay." He nuzzled into her hair a little, then turned to the youkai, only to find him gone.

He ran his hand down under her and lifted her, never breaking his skin's contact with her. He searched the room with Kagome latched onto his chest, finally leaving when nothing was discovered.

He ran through the halls, and escaped through a hole in the wall that didn't look like it was supposed to be there.

He ran for a little while, not stopping until he reached a clearing a ways away from the building Kagome had been in.

He let her off his back, and set her gently on the ground.

She sighed at the lost contact, but he didn't seem to notice.

He hunkered down leaning on a nearby tree.

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed. _I should have known. _

"Not much. He talked to me, then hit me, but I'm alright." She gazed off into the forest, thinking.

_How do I know what he said isn't true? I mean, he knew all this stuff that he shouldn't have known, and he could read my mind. Maybe this all is a dream. _

_How do I tell though? Maybe just pinch myself, or something. _

She stared off into space, then got up and started to wander off into the forest. She stopped just as suddenly, and pinched herself.

_Itai… Well, I guess that means this isn't a normal dream. _

She yelped when arms circled around her.

"Let me go, Inuyasha."

Fire erupted through her when he nipped the mark. She felt her legs give, but she was held firm against his chest. He nipped it again, and she felt Inuyasha's youki fill her again. It was the last thing she felt before she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Inuyasha lifted the sleeping girl onto his back and jumped back towards the place he had agreed to meet the rest of the gang.

_So, she likes my youki?_

_Ugh…why does this keep happening? Where am I? _

She moaned and tried to rise.

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Kagome moaned and tried to fight off the arms that were holding her down.

A hand ran over her shoulder, and massaged gently right on the mark.

"Don't make me put you back to sleep."

"Inuyasha, I want to think."

"Feh! Like that's gonna cut it."

"I just want to think about something."

His thumb flicked through her hair. "Not good enough."

"Can we talk then?"

"I guess."

_Finally._

Kagome finally opened her eyes. Her eyes met gray ceiling. She groaned and sat up, taking in the cave. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were asleep in one corner. The cave was fairly small. The entrance was an almost perfect half circle. Outside it was dark, but she could tell it was pouring rain. She moaned and stretched.

"So, talk?"

"Yea, where are we, how'd we get here, why are we here, what happened?"

"We're in a cave, I carried you here, its raining outside, and you were kidnapped by that youkai. Satisfied?"

She smiled.

"Yup!"

Kagome rose, and walked around the cave lazily. She reached the other side, and glanced back.

Inuyasha still leaned against the wall, watching her idly. His eyes confused her the most.

He was eyeing her like he was preparing to pounce.

_So, he's playful, ne?_

She stretched her arms upward, making the hem of her shirt rise to reveal her stomach. She yawned, and glanced back at him. His claws were digging into the ground, and his eyes were glazed.

She grinned, and sauntered back over to him, and dropped to her knees in front of him. Her entire body seemed to burn with internal heat, it made her clothes feel like a burden. In a daze she started tugging at her shirt.

"Stop….Kagome…" She looked up at him, her vision vaguely hazy.

"Why do you want me t'stop." She mumbled.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her, and dragged her against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, rocking her gently. She leaned into him, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Umm, I think I need to explain something. Promise not to osuwari me?"

She growled. "Why would I need to osuwari you?"

_Oy, she is pissed._

"Just promise me?"

"Alright."

Inuyasha relaxed. _Alright,. now just hope she doesn't decide to take back that promise._

"Um, you know the mark I gave you?"

Her eyes came up to gaze steadily into his. "Yes?" her voice already picking up a hint of menace.

Inuyasha gulped. _Not good, not good at all._

_Get it over with, baka!_

_She's going to hate you._

_Maybe, but after that display…you're gonna have to stand in the rain for a couple hours after this._

"Well, uh, I thinkthemarkismakingyouwanttofindamate." He blurted.

Kagome just stared. _No way did he just say that? _

"Come again?"

He blushed and looked away.

_He was serious._

He was staring furiously at the wall of the cave with an intensity that put anything else intense to shame. He was obviously quite nervous.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes snapped back to hers. He had about a second before her lips covered his. Her hands slid off his haori and undershirt. Her lips had soon moved down to his neck. He moaned.

She nipped him hard on the neck, and whimpered. That got him out of his trance.

"Kagome…stop…"

She whimpered into his neck.

"Do you not want this?"

Inuyasha moaned. He wrapped his hands around her waist and ground her into him. Her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp.

"Ohh…gomen, I'll stop."

She blushed, and looked away. She got off him and leaned against the wall, blushing furiously.

"Ano, Kagome?"

She didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Sango and Miroku and Shippo are all in here. They'd hear, but," he gulped "I didn't want you to stop."

She looked up at him, her eyes radiating uncertainty.

He sighed, and took her cheek in his hands. He was gentle, easing his mouth over hers, his tongue dancing in her mouth, easing her tongue out of hiding.

He enjoyed the taste of her, but didn't try to go any further.

He was also the one who broke the kiss and cradled her close. He felt her sigh, and relax into him.

Inuyasha was content, just holding her. However, his body reminded him of his current predicament, which Kagome's proximity was not helping in the least.

He moaned. She immediately stiffened, and looked up at him curiously. He set her down, gave her a quick kiss in the cheek, then bolted out into the rain.

Kagome watched him go, and settled down to wait for him to return. Her heart was pounding, and she still felt too hot.

She drifted back to sleep, knowing Inuyasha would return soon.

**Hey, me again. Longest chapter yet in this story. I hope this isn't too fast, though, do consider, Kagome is on hormones, which can do crazy things to you. Also, thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me. See ya soon. Review me.- Akihana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I claim none of the rights attributed to Rumiko. **

**Chapter Six**

Shippo yawned and stretched, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He blinked, and then a large grin erupted on his face. Sango and Miroku were still sleeping, with Sango a safe distance away from his wandering hands. Kirara was curled up with Sango. Across the cave, Inuyasha was actually laying down, with Kagome snuggled in his arms. Her head was just below his chin, his arms and hands came to rest on her stomach, and their legs were twined around one another.

_Interesting night, I suppose…_

_Kagome looks so happy. So does Inuyasha, they seem to be content to be together. That must mean Inuyasha stopped being a baka. Sugoi. _

Shippo sighed. _Inuyasha hates me. Now that he's Kagome's mate, I probably won't be allowed to stay. _

_Where should I go? Miroku and Sango, maybe? They wouldn't throw me out, at least. _

Shippo curled up against Kirara, and sniffed.

_Miroku and Sango will probably visit Kagome, so I'll get to see her sometime. _

Shippo sniffed again, and felt the burn of tears in his eyes.

_I will not cry. Kagome will be happy, and its not like I didn't know this was going to happen. Be strong, and don't spoil her happiness. Inuyasha won't ever forgive me for making her sad. _

Much to his dismay, tears leaked out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

_Don't cry, come on, she'll be sad if she sees you like this. _

"Oi, runt, what's your problem?"

Shippo started. _Kuso!_

"Aww, going soft, Inuyasha?"

"Not in your life, runt"

"Then why should you care?"

The next thing he knew he was lifted by his tail and was staring into Inuyasha's eyes. Shippo looked away, trying to hide his tear streaked face, but he knew Inuyasha had seen it.

"Shippo, you gone soft?"

"Ahhh, shut the hell up!"

"Ehhh? Rude kitsune brat."

Inuyasha shook Shippo a little at the last comment. Remarkably though, his eyes remained soft.

"Why don't you just go back to your woman!" Shippo snarled. He suddenly realized what he said, and closed his eyes and flinched away.

He felt Inuyasha's grip on his tail slacken, then tighten. Shippo was still too afraid to open his eyes, but he felt himself being carried somewhere.

_Baka baka baka baka! You really did it this time. _

"Damn it Shippo, open your bloody eyes. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Shippo cracked one eye, and found himself on Kagome and Inuyasha's side of the cave. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the wall, Kagome asleep still at his feet.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Nothing you would understand, baka!"

"Oi! I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help form the likes of a hanyou!" Shippo immediately winced.

_That was smart. _

After several seconds without a thump, he cracked opened his eyes. They rested on Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully, calmness permeating her face. He felt his eyes soften, and began to get wet.

_Dammit! I will not cry. Don't cry, don't cry. _

He gripped her shirt, and held on tightly.

Shippo started when he felt a hand on his back, rubbing gently. He looked up, startled. Inuyasha was rubbing his back gently, his eyes kind. Shippo looked straight back, eyes still glistening.

Inuyasha grinned. "Baka. Kagome wouldn't leave you alone."

Shippo gazed at Inuyasha, his eyes unreadable. Several seconds passed, and then the ice broke.

"Waaahhh!" Shippo cried into Inuyasha's haori, while Inuyasha rubbed his back.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo wound down to sniffling, still clutching Inuyasha's haori.

_Poor kid. I'm not so cruel as to take away his mother, especially after he lost his parents. I thought he would have known that.__Baka. _

_Wait, if Kagome becomes my mate, then he becomes my pup? _

Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure what he thought of that. _Oh well, I really can't leave him alone. _

"Mmmm." Kagome mumbled, and rolled over. Inuyasha smiled at her, and reached out for her.

Shippo looked up when another warm body was cuddled next to his. Shippo looked up at Kagome, still asleep. Inuyasha leaned fully back against the wall, Kagome in his lap, and Shippo in hers.

_My family…_

_That is, if Kagome will accept me._

Kagome moaned, and sighed. _So warm…_

She opened her eyes, and met Inuyasha's red haori. She sighed happily, and leaned into him more. She frowned a little when she heard another moan from her lap. Puzzled, she looked down, and found Shippo curled up in her lap. She glanced back up at Inuyasha, then at Shippo, then shrugged and leaned back against Inuyasha.

"He was worried."

Kagome leaned back to look at him, and raised her eyebrows.

"I think he was afraid he was going to lose you."

Kagome frowned. "To whom?"

Inuyasha frowned, and looked away. "Me."

Kagome frowned deeper, then smiled slightly.

"I take it that since he's on my lap and he started on the other side of the cave that is not the case?"

He snuggled her, and kissed her cheek. She giggled, and leaned into him. Her fingers ran through Shippo's hair.

Inuyasha smiled, and pressed his lips into her hair.

"So," Kagome said, "you didn't want me to stop last night?"

Inuyasha hugged her tighter, and kissed her cheek, then he ran his tongue down her jaw line. She shivered.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart, landing on opposite sides of the cave. Somehow Shippo remained attached to Kagome, and remained on her lap as she sat panting.

"MIROKU!" They both yelled. Inuyasha looked murderous, while Kagome simply looked like she wanted to melt into the floor.

"Why did you stop? It was just getting interesting."

"Leave them alone houshi-sama. You obviously just broke up something important." Sango yawned and stretched.

Kagome turned even brighter red, and ducked her head to try and let her hair hide her blush.

Shippo finally woke up and stared around at everyone in the state of complete tension.

_What happened while I was out?_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They have been numerous and detailed. This story is going to be pretty short. I only feel a few more chapters coming. Maybe Sesshomaru will appear, maybe not...we shall see.-Akihanah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Splash of citrus, anyone? Also, I want to answer two questions. First, Kagome is looking for a mate, but she is naturally a little bit choosy about this. If she already chose Inuyasha, then other males would not be attractive. Second, the youkai from her dream and the second youkai are not the same. They have similar powers, but they aren't the same. Thanks much.-Akihana**

**Disclaimer: If you do sue me, you will get practically nothing, so it's really not worth it anyways.**

**Chapter Seven**

Miroku strode down the rode, trying to rein in his grin. Inuyasha and Kagome were acting really strangely around each other. Inuyasha kept bumping into her, every once in a while catching her when she fell. Equally strange, Kagome didn't mind at all. She hadn't osuwari'd him all day, and seemed to even be enjoying it.

Sango at first looked like she was going to whack Inuyasha with Hiraikotsu, but soon noticed that Kagome didn't mind. After a while she and Miroku were exchanging knowing glances.

Shippo was sitting on Sango's shoulder, and looked like he wanted to jump in, but Sango stopped him.

The sun's last rays were shining over the mountains when Inuyasha finally called a halt in a large clearing.

Miroku and Sango also watched with amused grins as Inuyasha dropped Kagome's pack to the ground, picked her up, and announced they would both be collecting wood before taking off into the forest.

They waited until the two were out of sight before bursting into laughter.

"Kagome-sama looked a little shocked, didn't she?" Miroku said.

"Well, its not like we didn't see this coming, ne?" Sango added, grinning.

Shippo looked at them both bewildered.

Inuyasha let Kagome down in a small widening of the trees, and gave her three seconds before he was on her. She moaned softly into him, and slid her hands into his hair. He slid his tongue against her lip, and explored her mouth with his tongue.

His arms slid around her back and leaned her back gently, until she was on the ground, with him leaning on top of her.

She gasped, and reached up for his ears. He paused for a second, and moaned. One of his hands ran to her hip, and touched the soft skin of her belly. She moaned softly, and rubbed his ears harder. His hands were reaching up her shirt, until they rested on her shoulder blades, massaging them. She moaned, and her hands ran into the collar of his haori, seeking skin. She pushed both shirts off at the same time, and pulled them off, tossing them off into the growing dark.

Her hands meandered all over his chest, tracing the hard muscles.

A crash sent the couple flying apart. Kagome screamed as an arm shot out to where they were just laying. Inuyasha growled and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath as a large bull youkai lumbered into the clearing.

It roared, and looked towards Kagome. It had only taken a step forward before Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, and swung Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Wind tore through the clearing, incinerating the youkai and several trees.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. She leaned against Inuyasha's bare back, burying her cheek into his warmth. She was still trembling from the youkai attack and from their activities. Inuyasha spun around and held her close, running his fingers through her hair.

_Damn youkai! If it hadn't come, we could have done it…_

"Inuyasha?"

He cringed at the tone of her voice. She still sounded scared.

"Hai?"

"What was that? I mean," she gulped, "if it weren't for the youkai, would we have?"

Inuyasha also gulped, and turned away, his face bright red.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"Sorry?" she echoed, incredulous. "You're sorry!"

He winced at the anger in her voice.

"I should have asked you if it was okay." He mumbled, before turning away and walking towards the camp, head down. He paused and grabbed his shirts from the ground where she had discarded them, and started to pull them on.

Seconds later he was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He turned to look at her, his ears flat against his head. She smiled, and reached up to rub the soft appendages.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to, baka," she said kindly. "I was just wanted to know if this was what you wanted. If you're sure?" she looked down, to avert her eyes from his face. Her hands never stopped rubbing his ears. He growled softly, and leaned his head down towards her.

His eyes drifted closed, and he completely relaxed.

_She, she wants this? She wants to be my mate? I know I've dreamed about this, but I never thought she'd be the one insisting. Karma has interesting turns. _

"You would leave that Hojo guy, wimpy wolf, and everyone else, for me?" he asked softly.

Her eyes snapped back up to his, and he was mesmerized by the richness of the color.

"Of course." She whispered.

He sensed that she wanted to say more, but she said nothing. Her hands released his ears, and she pulled away. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why are you going away? Kagome, what's wrong? Talk to me, dammit!" Her face was downcast, but she looked back up at him. The deep sadness in her eyes scared him.

"Inuyasha," she began, "I'm not Kikyo."

Inuyasha was in such shock that he was unable to think of a reply. All he could do was gape, and while his mind was screaming, his lips couldn't seem to get coordinated enough to speak.

She watched him, and after several moments she gave a shuddering gasp, and fled the clearing. Right at the edge she slowed and glanced back, and his eyes were on the ground, his claws flexing.

_How could you be such a baka! Of course he didn't really want you. You're just what he's making do with until he finds her again. Baka baka baka. _

Tears ran down her face.

_He did so much for me, but he still wants Kikyo? Why was he leading me on? Why comfort me so much when he never intended anything? _

_Of course, baka, he was the only one there when you had the nightmare. He couldn't abandon his friend, or his shard detector. He would have been guilty if he left me there. _

She gasped, and screamed her pain into the night.

She collapsed against the ground, panting at the effort put into running. She curled up on the ground, and sobbed.

Inuyasha had been shocked when Kagome brought up Kikyo. _How on earth can she think Kikyo still plays a role here? _

He flexed his claws. _Damn. Damn! Why the hell doesn't she get it?_

His ears perked up, and his head immediately shot up to search the clearing.

_She's gone! _

_Go claim her, baka! She said she only wants you; she deserves knowing that she is the only one you will see. Go! _

Inuyasha took off into the forest, following her scent and the sound of crashing through underbrush. He heard a scream of pain echo through the night.

_Damn._

Without warning he was there, watching her sob, curled up on the ground.

_Alright, you have one chance to get this right; otherwise you'll lose her. This is not a time to be bad with words. Alright, you can do it, come on._

He knelt down next to her, and reached out and laid a hand on her back. She quieted, and glanced up. Upon seeing him, she pulled herself up, and tried to hide her red face. He reached out and used the sleeve oh his haori to wipe the tears.

"Will you hear me out? Please?" he said, staring straight into her eyes. "You can osuwari me and yell all you want later, but please just listen now."

She sniffed, and nodded.

He took a deep breath, and plunged in.

"I do care for Kikyo." Kagome's eyes immediately flashed hurt, but he reached out and took her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I can't deny that. Just like I care about Miroku, Sango, Shippo, everyone. I may never say it, but I care about them."

He breathed again, noticing that it was much harder to do this that he had thought it would be.

"Kagome, whenever you go through the well, or Koga makes a move, or you're in danger, I feel like something is squeezing my heart. I more than care for you, you're a part of me. I need you. I never felt like this for anyone, including Kikyo."

"I will remember her, but I couldn't live knowing that you didn't love me back. You…" he gulped, and willed any kami listening to help him. "You hold my heart. You have for a long time."

His hands dropped to his lap. He stared at the ground, and took another deep breath.

"I love you Kagome."

He cautiously glanced up. Kagome still seemed to be in shock. She looked up at him, and to his relief she didn't seem to radiate hurt anymore.

"I thought you weren't good with words." She remarked.

He stiffened. _Did I say something wrong? Oh, kami, please let it not be…_

"This was-it was too important for me to screw up." He mumbled, scuffing the dirt with his claws.

The next thing he knew he was on his back, and Kagome was one his lap, hugging him for all she was worth.

She started crying again, and clung to his haori. He pulled himself back up so he was sitting up, with her in his lap.

"I was…so…scared." She choked. He hushed her gently, and rocked her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, shhh." He cooed to her.

After a while she wound down to sniffling, and draped out completely against him. He continued rocking her and stroking her hair and rubbing her back. After a little while he spoke.

"You know, Sango and Miroku are probably wondering where we are."

Hearing no reply, he frowned, and looked down at her face. He smiled when he saw that she was sleeping cuddled against his chest.

_She's so cute. She's so soft when he sleeps. She must trust me so much. _

_What did I do to deserve her?_

Inuyasha really didn't want to leave the clearing, but he knew Miroku and Sango would be searching for them soon. He stood, with Kagome still cuddled against his chest, and walked back to camp. Upon arriving he ignored the curious glances he got from the various group members and walked over to Kagome's pack. He pulled out her sleeping bag, opened it, and put her inside. She whimpered at the loss of warmth, and he stroked her cheek gently before sauntering over to the fire and plopping down.

"So," Miroku began.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango hissed.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're asking." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You were gone for quite a long time though." Miroku commented.

"We also heard a youkai, and at one point Kagome-chan was screaming. Why was that, Inuyasha?" Sango snarled.

Inuyasha immediately scooted away from the angry youkai exterminator.

"She thought I didn't want her." He mumbled.

"Well, was she correct?" Sango snarled.

"No! Of course I love her. I thought everyone knew that." He snarled back.

"Well, does Kagome-sama know?" Miroku interjected.

"Of course." Inuyasha growled.

"Ahh"

"Geez, you guys are annoying." Inuyasha growled.

He glanced over at Kirara and Shippo. Kirara was curled up asleep, and Shippo was watching the conversation with drooping eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on, pup, you need to sleep." Inuyasha gruffly grabbed Shippo by the tail and dropped him on Kagome. Shippo squeaked, but soon got over it and curled up on her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha settled against a tree; and pulled Kagome into his lap. Shippo grumbled, but soon shifted so he was comfortable. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and soon was breathing deeply.

Sango and Miroku both watched the entire scene with giant grins across their faces.

Miroku soon put on a giant smirk, and turned to Sango.

"Ne, Sango, they have gotten together. Why don't we have the same sort of relationship?"

Sango turned red, and jumped up while squeaking "Good night, Houshi-sama."

She plopped down by Kirara, and gave every indication that she was sleeping. Miroku sighed, and leaned back by the fire.

_Oh well, at least I tried. _

**Citrus, fluff, happy bunnies. Sometimes you just need them. Tell me what you think-Akihana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own my story line. So there. **

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome sighed. _Are they ever going to stop?_

Since early that morning Inuyasha and Miroku had been having a subtle testosterone battle. Inuyasha was obviously gloating at his success with Kagome, while Miroku was trying to hint at what was possibly going to form with Sango. Both Sango and Kagome were getting rather tired and embarrassed.

_Stupid males…_they both thought, quite annoyed at this point.

"So, Miroku, do you think the ability to fight is based off a female's attention? I bet I could kick your butt anytime, especially with your luck with women!"

"Think I should say the word?" Kagome muttered under her breath to Sango.

"If this goes on much longer I think I might just hit them both with Hiraikotsu.' Sango sighed tiredly.

"Well, why haven't you gotten together with Miroku-sama yet?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed and looked away. "I did promise to marry him after we destroy Naraku." She hazarded.

"But?" Kagome asked.

She sighed again. "He's still just houshi-sama."

Kagome smiled knowingly, and wrapped an arm around Sango. Sango smiled wearily, and leaned into Kagome. They walked in silence like this, half-listening to the males talking ahead of them.

"How about," Kagome interjected, "we beat up the guys, then stop and have lunch?"

Sango smiled. "Let's leave them alive enough to make lunch though."

"Okay."

Sango and Kagome both stepped off the trail, into a clearing that looked pleasant enough, fairly close to the path. About a minute later Inuyasha and Miroku were both standing on the path, eyebrows raised at the females.

"Oi! Who told you we could stop?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Osuwari." Kagome mumbled.

"Nggah!"

Miroku's eyes immediately widened, and he backed away from Sango,

"Now now, Sango-sama, you know I was only saying those things because Inuyasha was challenging me. I couldn't just lie down and take it, what kind of man would I be then?"

Sango gave a large, savage grin. "A non-slapped one."

Several minutes later the entire group was back together, Inuyasha trying to work kinks out of his back, Miroku tending his swollen face, Kagome and Sango trying not to laugh, Shippo wisely choosing to stay neutral in this argument, and Kirara curled up napping at Sango's feet.

"So," Shippo said, "who's gonna make lunch?"

"I think the guys are feeling like cooking." Sango said, standing and stretching. "Kagome-chan and I are feeling like taking a bath, ne, Kagome-chan?"

"Of course. We can be sure that you guys won't peep if you're cooking, right?" shooting a glare at the two men at the last word.

"Awww, Kagome, you don't want me to peek?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome blushed, and kicked the ground.

"Well, it would mean you'd be peeking at me too, so that is a no." Sango snapped.

She grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards the hot springs she knew was there.

She turned her head over her shoulder and yelled, "don't even think about it houshi-sama, if I didn't kill you, Inuyasha definitely would."

"I sense that Sango is a little mad at you, bouzu." Inuyasha commented once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

"Mad at me?" Miroku echoed.

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, she ain't mad at me, now is she? I think you better make amends, cuz she's keeping me from Kagome."

Miroku sighed, and leaned back against a tree.

"All right, bouzu, what are we gonna cook?"

Sango sighed in bliss as she sunk her body into the hot water. She leaned her head back and sighed.

_Baka monk. _

"Sango-chan?"

Sango turned her gaze away from the treetops and towards Kagome. She was looking at Sango, trying to figure out what Sango was thinking. Sango tried to smile, but all she got was a strange pulling at her lips. Kagome gave her a saddened look. She swam over and put a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango leaned her head onto Kagome's shoulder.

They sat quietly for several minutes, before hearing a coarse yell.

"Oi! Lunch is ready!"

"At least they didn't come find us." Kagome sighed as she pulled out of the water. She waded over to their clothes, casually glancing back at Sango. "Come on, might as well see how badly they screwed up the food." She gave a small smile, which Sango managed to return.

"The food was great guys." Kagome said, trying to smile and not give away her disgust.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku grunted, before turning away.

"You two get to do dinner." Inuyasha growled.

"Agreed." Sango said quickly.

"Is that a comment on my cooking?" Inuyasha challenged.

"At least Kagome can cook. She'll save your butt." Sango mumbled.

Inuyasha stood up straighter and puffed out his chest, while Kagome rolled her eyes. She leaned over and punched his unprotected stomach. He let out a lungful of air, and yelped.

"Oi, wench, what was that for!"

"For getting into a war with Miroku about me. Baka!" she grumbled.

Kagome wandered over to her bag and started to pack everything up, still grumbling. Inuyasha held up his angry front for about five seconds, before he wilted and wandered over to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. He even sounded like he was whimpering.

Sango had to stifle a grin, before her expression saddened.

"He cares so much about her." She mumbled, before grabbing the remaining stuff around the fire and heading off in a random direction. Miroku looked after her, his eyes worried.

"Kagome?"

She looked up, eyes hard. Inuyasha whimpered, and snuggled into her neck. She smiled, and giggled, running a hand into his hair and rubbing an ear. He kissed her cheek, and hugged her. She smiled, and snuggled into his chest.

"Ano…"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up to find Miroku, Sango, and the rest all staring.

"Just wait until I get you tonight." Inuyasha whispered into her hear. She shivered in anticipation.

Sango sighed again. She was walking on one side of a transformed Kirara, keeping Miroku on the other. Normally she could just walk with Kagome, but Kagome was up with Inuyasha.

_I'm happy for Kagome-chan, but it seems like I'm left a little alone when they go off together. _

_Miroku did promise me we'd get together, but he isn't really loving like that, he just gropes. _

_Kagome always seems so happy when Inuyasha holds her, and kisses her, he never goes for anything inappropriate, especially not in front of people. He does have things on his mind, but it seems like he doesn't have interest in anything other that my rear. And my rear is only got maybe ten more years in it at best. What then?_

_He does love you. Why else would he have asked to become your husband?_

_Then why does he still grope me, and ask other women to bear his child?_

_He hasn't done that in a long time. '_

_Yea, but he still gropes me. How long has it been since he touched or noticed anything other than that for so long. _

Sango sighed again, and continued trudging down the trail.

"Sango!" came a sudden yell. "On your right!"

Sango had all of a moments notice before a body slammed into hers and took her to the ground. She opened her eyes to meet the purple and black of Miroku's robe. He was on top of her, his chest pressed against hers.

Sango looked over his shoulder, and saw a giant centipede rearing above them. She surged out from underneath him and grabbed Hiraikotsu from where she had dropped it and flung it after the youkai. The centipede screamed and crawled away from Miroku. Hiraikotsu returned, and she caught it, pulling it back in preparation to throw it again.

"Wait Sango!"

Miroku rolled to his feet, and pulled his right hand out in front if him, shifting so that he was completely in front of Sango, and released the wind tunnel. The centipede youkai gave several screams, but was sucked into the wind tunnel, along with a good amount of dirt and foliage from surrounding trees.

Miroku sealed the tunnel, and sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, without turning around.

"Yea." She responded, equally soft.

Sango pulled Hiraikotsu back onto her back, and dusted herself off. She continued trudging down the path, stopping briefly after she passed him.

"Thanks, for protecting me."

"Sango!"

She turned, to look into his face.

She stayed perfectly still, as he took her cheek in his hand. She also stayed still as his lips drew so close she felt his breath skimming across her lips. He hovered there, almost uncertain. She reached out, and put her hand on his back. He took as a sign to proceed.

His lips brushed gently over hers.

She melted into him. Her hands fisted into his robe, and his hands went into her hair.

"Ah, nice Miroku."

Sango yelped and jumped away, blushing bright red. Miroku got an absolutely perverted smile.

"You're right Inuyasha. That was nice."

Sango started stuttering, and backing away. "Kirara!" she yelled. The fire cat obliged, and Sango jumped on. She took off into the sky. "I'll find a camp." She yelled over her shoulder.

Miroku glowered over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Did you really have to comment?"

Inuyasha gave a wider grin. "Hey, at least you didn't grope her." With that Inuyasha took off up the trail.

Miroku looked a little stunned, then grinned.

_He's right, I didn't. And she didn't slap me for that…I wonder…_

Miroku started back up the trail, possibilities swarming his mind.

**Yo. Damn, this chapter took me all day. Seriously, from when I woke up to mid evening. I guess Sango and Miroku fluff just takes it out of me. I'm totally for that pairing, but writing them is really hard for me, I guess. Just a quick comment, I'm a diehard Kag Inu fan, I'm not about to kill one of them. There's definitely gonna be tension and stuff, but neither dies. Also, it won't be the end until it says The End. Thanks you so much for all the supporting reviews. You guys rule.-Akihanah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemon chapter. Full version is at mediaminer under name Akihana. For those that asked, Aki is autumn, hana is flower, so autumn flower. I added the h at the end because Akihana was taken. Much love, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. My email inbox was so full! You made me feel loved.-Akihanah**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how much Inuyasha would sell for if he went up on eBay?**

**Chapter Nine**

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly caught up to the girls, who were already starting dinner. They had stopped in a broad clearing, several minutes off the road, so they weren't visible to passerby.

Both guys sat down to watch Sango and Kagome work, and soon dinner was served. Afterwards, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and snuggled her. Miroku watched, openly smirking, and Sango carefully looked away, hiding her grin.

Shippo was already asleep by the time they were all done talking, and everyone else was looking distinctly tired. Sango and Miroku both retired, on opposite sides of the fire, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha as the only ones awake.

Kagome felt peaceful. She gazed into the fire, reveling in the feeling of the fire warming her flesh, as well as the press of Inuyasha's body against hers.

_I haven't felt like this in a long time. I feel, happy. Really, deeply, happy. _

She turned back, to gaze at Inuyasha's fire-lit face and hair. He also was gazing into space, seemingly deep in thought. She smiled.

_He seems happy too. Not so hurt as when I first met him. I guess, I have healed some of his wounds. In some ways, he's helped me grow up too, helped me experience things I never would have otherwise. _

She giggled, and blushed.

_I'm probably going to give my virginity to him too. _

_Does he really want that?_

_He said he didn't want you to stop in the cave, then last night in the forest he was doing that, if it weren't for the youkai we probably would have done it… I think he has wanted that for a while. _

_He did say the mark could act as protection for a mate. I am under his protection, and my heart went to him so long ago. I love him so much, and he loves me. Then, would I become his mate if we were to get together? We said all that last night, but does that mean we'll be together forever? So many questions…_

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha's voice cut through her speculation.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Us."

He raised an eyebrow, and responded. "What about us?"

"Well, you said that the mark was commonly for mates, right?"

Inuyasha grunted, but said nothing more.

Kagome frowned.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

He turned to her, and gave a wide grin.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I think it'd be better if I showed you."

"All right."

In an instant his lips were on hers, his hands tangled in her hair. He brushed his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance, and her hands ran up to his ears.

Inuyasha broke the kiss first, and ran a finger over the shell of her ear, grinning. She giggled, and shivered.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked softly.

Kagome sensed the hidden question. "What would it mean?" she asked, mouth suddenly dry.

He frowned, and looked away. "Only what you want it to mean Kagome."

She smiled. "I think I'd like that."

He gave her a big smile, and scooped her up, before taking off through the trees. He ran for several minutes, covering more ground than she thought was possible in so short a time. They soon arrived at a small, secluded hot spring, deep in the forest. He let her down gently, before plopping on the ground himself.

She simply turned around in a circle, taking in the beauty of the place. She was awed.

_This is gorgeous._

"Inuyasha, this place is so beautiful."

He looked around, similarly awed. "Yea, it's really special." His gaze returned to her, and she knew he was very close to simply jumping on her.

She grinned, and decided to tease him a little. "Inuyasha," she said sweetly, "I kinda want to take a bath."

He gave a curious look. "You took one at lunch with Sango."

She blushed, but continued despite her embarrassment. "Well, if you want to join me…"

His eyes widened, and then glazed over slightly. He slinked over to her, and took her cheek in his hand. "How about later?" He growled contentedly. She shivered in anticipation.

His lips captured hers, and she was immediately devoured by him. She felt his lips leave hers to peruse her face, her cheeks, nose, forehead. She fisted his haori, and just trembled under his touch. She eventually woke up enough to kiss him back, going down his neck, leaving nibbling kisses. He moaned, and ran arms behind her, pulling her flush against him.

Kagome slid her hands underneath his haori, and pushed both his shirts off his shoulders. He let go of her long enough to slide his shirts off, before reclaiming her back in a passionate embrace. He then separated to pull her shirt over her head, and laid her gently on the ground.

"You know, you shine in comparison to this place." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She smiled. "I'm only rivaled by you, my Inuyasha." She whispered back.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed happily, and snuggled into his shoulder. "That was nice.' She mumbled into his sweaty skin.

Inuyasha grinned. "Really? There was so much I could've done. I didn't use my tongue very much, really."

Kagome moaned.

"And there's all these different positions. There's with me on your back, or you on my waist, then there's different standing positions."

Kagome groaned, and tried to roll off of him, only to find that he was still inside of her. The sudden rubbing made her gasp, and he chuckled gently.

"Want to clean up?" he asked. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Kagome met his concerned gaze, and smiled gently.

"You were wonderful, Inuyasha. I'm probably going to be sore, but that's normal. Clean would be nice though." She noted, taking in her sweaty skin.

"Well, there's a hot spring right here." Inuyasha pulled out of her, before lifting her up and bringing them both into the water. They both sighed at the contact of the hot water against sore flesh.

It wasn't the last time they made love that night. However, they soon returned, Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's arms, to the campsite.

_That feels nice…Inuyasha…_ The tongue continued to lick her neck, scouring it with its roughness.

_Hold on, Inuyasha's tongue isn't this rough._

Kagome's eyes snapped open to find herself in her bed, in her room. _What?_

Buyo was mewing and licking her neck. She tried to sit up, but an incredible soreness struck her body, and she collapsed back onto the bed.

She sat for several minutes just stretching underneath her covers, until she was able to get out of bed, and exchanged her pajamas for normal school clothes.

_Why am I here? We were several day's travel from the well. There's no way Inuyasha got me all the way back, especially right before sunrise. _

Suddenly what the youkai had told her flooded her mind.

_If it was all just a dream…I'm really awake now, all of that didn't happen? _

Fighting tears, Kagome pulled her collar back to examine her shoulder.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips, and she collapsed against her bed.

_Nothing…there's nothing. It was all a dream. Nooo, please no._

_Wait, why do you hurt then?_

_The mark isn't there, I remember it being there when we made love. Kami, no!_

Kagome wailed, curling up on herself.

"Oi. Why're ya crying?"

Inuyasha was lounging in her window, eyeing her curiously. Kagome looked up at him, and launched at him. She didn't care that it was a dream, she had to feel him. She couldn't let the dream reality face. It had felt so real, it had been so good.

_Kami, it hurts so much. It can't have been fake. It can't, it can't. _

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder before she could grab him, and he shoved her onto the bed.

"Now what're you up to, wench? I don't want to be touched, thank you very much." He snarled.

It was the last straw. Kagome lifted herself off the bed, and shoved him soundly. He obviously wasn't expecting it, as he tumbled out her window, and off the roof to collide with the ground.

"What the he-"

"OSUWARI!" she screamed. "Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari! Go away, Inuyasha! I don't want to see you!" She slammed her window shut, and locked it. She then pulled her chair up under her door, blocking it. With that done she couldn't hold back.

She collapsed into the fetal position, and sobbed for her broken heart and her lost love.

**Terrible cliffhanger, ne? Don't worry, the next chapter is going up tomorrow.-Akihanah**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to be gone for a week, in a lovely town called McCall, Idaho. No internet…so this is it until next weekend. Luv ya!-Akihana**

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome sat on the bench. She had gone there as soon as she was able to pull herself off the floor of her room. She had yelled that she was going out, disappearing out the door before her mother or grandfather had a chance to protest. Inuyasha had been no where in sight, so she presumed he had gone back through the well.

She had wandered the streets of Tokyo, before she ended up in a small park. She had watched little children play, so innocently happy. She also watched loving parents follow their children, young sweethearts meet, which only served to break her already broken heart further. However, like a moth attracted to the flames, she stayed, to observe their love, trying to reclaim the feeling she had had during the dream.

The day was hazy, dark clouds gathering by the late afternoon. Everyone vanished when the rain began to pour, oblivious to the girl sitting on the bench. She in turn seemed oblivious to the rain, to the cold, to the onset of night. She still only wore the shirt and short skirt of her school uniform, and was soon soaked to the bone and chilled.

Tears flowed freely down her face, though through the torrent you wouldn't have been able to tell.

Kagome was numb. She had lost feeling in her fingers a long time ago, but her mind didn't register that.

_It never happened. _

The pain tore through her again and again.

_What sick freak would wait until I am totally happy to come in and destroy it all?_

_She closed her eyes, and felt water other than the rain run down her cheeks once more._

"I did warn you, did I not?"

Kagome turned blankly, simply noting the youkai who had kidnapped her in her dream.

"The pain, I did try to help you." He said softly.

She nodded. She really couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I'm sorry, but there is more than what you already know."

She looked up at him, slightly alarmed. Normally she would be totally alert around someone who had attacked her before, but she couldn't summon enough spirit to care.

"He is with her,"

The simple statement could have meant anything, really. But to her, it as devastating. She slipped off the bench, into the mud gathering at her feet. She tried to lift herself, but failed. She lay motionless in the mud, coated in filth, clod, wet, hungry tired, and alone.

Kami, she wanted to cry again.

She felt the youkai take hold of her less muddy shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"You will die if you remain out like this. Humans are weak." He reached for her again, but she pulled out of his reach.

"Then I shall die." Kagome said simply. She normally spoke with spirit and energy, but now there was nothing. She was just a hollow shell.

_I gave my heart to Inuyasha. My everything, but I got nothing in return. I feel so empty._

She vaguely noticed the youkai getting to his feet and walking away, she noticed that she couldn't feel her arms or legs, that she was cold, muddy, hungry. She simply didn't care.

_Kikyo, then? She can obviously see the shards. If he has mated her, then there is no more need for me to hang around. She's a better miko than myself anyways. _

For a brief moment the clouds opened and light shone through, directly onto her belly. She was warmed, and felt Inuyasha's arms around her again. She leaned into the feeling, reveling in his touch.

As suddenly as it came it was gone, and she realized that even if she did want to move she probably couldn't manage it. She couldn't even move her toes.

_So, here I am, cold, muddy, alone. _

She closed her eyes.

Arms encircled her, pulled her out of the mud to rest on the bench. She opened her weary eyes to rest on something red.

Kagome moaned and fought the arms.

_No, not now. I can't take him right now. _

"Kagome, Kagome, its me. Don't fight me, please." He pleaded.

"No, Inuyasha. I hurt, I hurt so bad. Please just leave me." She whimpered.

"I can't leave you here Kagome. You just have to come with me. That's all I ask. Just come with me, come on, you can do it." He coaxed. She sobbed when he lifted her up.

She normally wouldn't have, but he seemed so gentle, and the little flame of hope that sprung up in her when he appeared was not easily subdued. She clumsily threw her arms around him, letting him drag her immobile body up into his embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, and realized that something was wrong here.

"Why are you dry, Inuyasha?" she queried. Rain was still pouring down, but it just wasn't sticking to him. She dropped from his arms, and stumbled off into the night.

_What is going on?_

She heard running footsteps behind her, and while trying to look back she stumbled over the blocks that were her legs and sprawled. She cried out when her stiff body contacted the pavement, and saw her blood running form her elbows, but felt nothing. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't see him. She couldn't feel him either.

_He's gone. _

Pain tore through her, leaving her weak. Suddenly she felt fangs in her skin, right at the place where the mark had been. She screamed soundlessly as Inuyasha's youki filled her, warming her. For a second she felt so blissfully happy that she forgot she was cold, muddy, wet, and alone, bleeding on some playground in Modern Tokyo in the middle of the night.

She tried to turn to see who is was, but the fangs in her shoulder prevented movement.

_Koishii, its me._

_Who, who are you?_

_Don't you remember, Inuyasha, your mate._

_But, that was a dream, only a dream. It wasn't real._

_Come back to me, koishii. I'm here, he did a good job of casting the illusion, but if you stay with me I can get you out of this. Isn't coming with me better than laying on the ground like this?_

_Yes, I suppose._

_Wake up then. Come back with me and wake up._

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. She shivered, and moaned. Wearily she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that is was mid afternoon. She whimpered softly, and felt something stir next to her. She turned slightly to the side to see Inuyasha curled around her, sound asleep. She tried to move, but discovered that she was within her sleeping bag. While the thing was quite big, when Inuyasha was most of the way in, he not only squished her but he blocked the exit.

She gazed at him, taking in his soft face.

_He's still with me. We-_ her eyes widened, and she looked down at her shoulder.

_My mark. His mark. Its here! Kami-sama. _

Around now Kagome came to her third big discovery: she was stark naked. She turned red, noticing that Inuyasha was wearing his hakama, but his shirts were against a nearby tree.

Kagome snuggled him, still quite confused, but happy that he loved her.

**I couldn't leave it sad like that for an entire week. For those that asked, the lemon chapter is at mediaminer(dot)org. Its called Nightmares, and the author name is Akihana. There's one more chapter coming, next weekend. Look forward to it.-Akihanah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: People always say they don't own Inuyasha. So, what about Kagome?**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome had been sleeping for several hours by now. Inuyasha was a little worried, but he detected nothing strange in her scent, so he figured she was just sleeping off the dream.

_Damn youkai. I knew I should have finished him off._

_She could have- she was in such a mess when I found her. What if I hadn't? The rain was going to hard, and she was so cold, so close to being lost._

_Of course I would have found her. I always do. _

_Sure. It was blind luck the led you to that park. _

_But I found her, and she's going to be okay. That's what's important, right?_

_And what if something like this happens again? You really could lose her, baka. _

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the unconscious girl.

_I don't think I could stand to lose her. _

Flashback

He had brought her back after cleaning up at the hot springs, and she had fallen asleep in his arms while he was running through the woods. Nestled in his haori, she had seemed so peaceful, so happy. He in turn was happy that she had found happiness and peace with him.

He had woken around dawn with a feeling of utter dread coursing through him. It had been so much that he was whining, trying to find the problem.

The first place he had glanced was at the girl nestled in his arms, but Kagome seemed fine. She was still out cold, but after their activities last night he wasn't surprised.

Another feeling of dread coursed through him, and he whined again.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

_The mark? Is it trying to tell me something? This feels the same as the time it led me to Kagome when she was kidnapped._

He frowned.

_But she's sleeping. And she seems really happy, so I don't see how..._

He immediately turned to her, and raised her face.

Salt hit his sensitive nose.

_Tears? What the he-_

Tears were running down Kagome's face, and she whimpered softly. Inuyasha was dragged down by a sudden feeling of absolute sorrow; sadness so profound he almost couldn't move.

He shook her gently, then harder when she wouldn't wake.

"Kagome" he whispered. "Kagome, wake up, Kagome." His voice rose to the level where he was hysterical.

But she wouldn't wake. He held on to her, rocking her, his eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly miko power coursed through her body, and he was blown away from her. He hit a tree across the clearing hard, and slumped to the ground. The noise also woke Sango and Miroku, who tried to blink sleep from their eyes as Inuyasha rushed to his feet and back to Kagome.

He could feel what he knew was Kagome's heart breaking. _Noo.. please Kagome, no. I'm here, please. _

The feeling of her sorrow was so painful for him. He'd failed, she was crying and hurting. Not only that, he had no idea how to help her.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned an ear to Sango, who was trying to talk to him, but he barely heard her.

A hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned to face her. If he weren't so lost, he would have noticed that Sango was really worried about him.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome." He managed to choke out. "She-she-it hurts."

Miroku gently laid his hand on Kagome's forehead, ignoring Inuyasha's growl.

"There is a spell on her." He said quietly.

"How do you fix it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Miroku admitted. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"We can't just leave her like this." Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome-chan." Sango murmured.

Kagome was still crying, and her entire soul seemed to cry out in pain. Even Sango and Miroku couldn't look at her for very long without hurting.

Suddenly Shippo launched himself at Kagome, landing on her chest.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong with her? What's wrong? Why doesn't she wake up?" Shippo was hysterical, because his foster mother wouldn't wake, and because of the drawn pain in the three faces around him.

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, and wrapped the haori closer around her shivering flesh. Tears dripped from his face down onto her cheek, running off.

The four friends kept vigil around her, unsure of what to do but unable to leave her alone.

000000000000000000000000

The sun was sinking below the horizon, setting the sky aflame with red and orange light. It was a beautiful sunset, but no one in the camp was enjoying it.

Inuyasha had not left Kagome's side since that morning. Sango and Miroku had made lunch, and then taken Shippo off for a walk, partially to explain to let Shippo run off his excess energy, and to give Inuyasha some privacy with Kagome.

It was on said excursion that Miroku suddenly stopped in the center of the path. Sango and Shippo both turned back, and gave him curious looks. Miroku did not appear to notice; instead he turned on his heel and ran back to camp.

_That just might work._

He ran until he was right by Inuyasha, shaking him slightly to wake him form his stupor.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"What, Miroku?"

"Am I correct that you and Kagome-sama have joined?"

Inuyasha growled slightly.

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not being lecherous. If you have, then there is a spell I can use that might help Kagome-sama!"

"Miroku, you're a genius!" Inuyasha cried, insanely happy. He felt it cut through the sorrow that had clouded Kagome's world.

"What does it take?" he asked.

"Hold on." Miroku said, before standing and performing some rite. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention, he was too happy that he might be able to save Kagome.

"There." Miroku concluded.

Inuyasha looked up at him, noting in slight alarm that Miroku was starting to fade.

"You're going to enter Kagome-sama's world. You have to find her, and save her. Hurry Inuyasha!"

Miroku, and the clearing, vanished, and Inuyasha felt himself falling through clouds. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was standing in front of Goshinboku, in Kagome's time. Not only that, it was night, and pouring rain. He immediately ran to Kagome's room, but the light was off, the window locked, curtains drawn. He ran around to the door and entered, running past Kagome's family, who gave him curious glances, hauling up the stairs, and ripping her door open.

Her room was empty.

_Damn! Where in the hell is she? Its raining so hard outside, I'm not gonna be able to track her if she's not here…blast it all!_

Inuyasha unlocked her window and jumped out, running to the only other place he thought she would be.

He was wrong.

The well house was bare, not only that, her scent was not there. She hadn't been to the well house in a long time.

He exited, sliding the panel shut behind him. He walked out into the rain, and stood at the top of the steps, watching it rain over her Tokyo.

He sniffed, trying to catch her scent.

Nothing.

To his chagrin, he felt himself crying again. He suddenly realized that he wasn't wet.

_I've been standing here for a while now, but I'm not wet? _

He stuck out his hand, and stared in horror when the rain just slid off him. Upon looking around, he was also too bright. He seemed to glow in contrast with the gray, muggy closeness of the rain.

Inuyasha raised his head and howled.

_I failed her again. I can't find her. She's gone…_

He collapsed to his knees, and laid his forehead against the cool stone.

Suddenly, something yanked him off his knees and down one step. He looked out across the metal structures, and in a small niche he saw a dark cloud, darker than everything around it. Once his eyes settled on it, he couldn't turn away.

_Kagome…_

Another wave of pain settled through him, and he felt her heart breaking afresh.

_Mate…hurts…_

Inuyasha didn't stop to consider what the voice was, he just took off, leaping down the steps and into the night.

He ran for what felt like an eternity, because it seemed like Kagome didn't get any closer. However, he was soon standing right in front of her, her crumpled form resting in the mud at the foot of some structure.

Without a thought he pulled her out of the mud and laid her out of the wooden structure. She moaned, and fought him. Her eyes were open, but unseeing.

"Kagome, Kagome, it's me. Don't fight me, please." He pleaded with her. She stilled, but he felt so much pain run through him.

"No, Inuyasha. I hurt, I hurt so bad. Please just leave me." She whimpered. He felt pain running through her into him. He nearly cried at the pain.

"I can't leave you here Kagome. You just have to come with me. That's all I ask. Just come with me, come on, you can do it." He reached under her, and lifted her limp form into his arms, against his chest. She sobbed.

However, he felt her throw her arms around his neck, and hide her face in his chest. Those little actions inspired hope in him, warming him. Suddenly she stiffened, and looked up at him, evidently seeing for the first time.

"Why are you dry, Inuyasha?"

He was so shocked that when she pulled out of his arms and ran off he was barely able to stay on his feet. That only lasted for a moment, as he was soon chasing after her.

He tackled her from behind, and bore her to the ground. In the process her collar lifted away from her shoulder, and he was shocked to see that the mark was gone.

_Gone….wait, no its not. Something is blocking it. _

He immediately bit into her shoulder, breaking through the barrier and puncturing his mark. He felt the connection intensify, and he called out to her, not realizing that he didn't use his mouth.

_Koishii, its me._

_Who, who are you?_

_Don't you remember, Inuyasha, your mate._

_But, that was a dream, only a dream. It wasn't real._

_Come back to me, koishii. I'm here, he did a good job of casting the illusion, but if you stay with me I can get you out of this. Isn't coming with me better than laying on the ground like this?_

_Yes, I suppose._

_Wake up then. Come back with me and wake up._

He felt Kagome surrender to him, and he was floating through clouds again.

000000000000000000000000000000

When he awoke, it was late morning. Kagome was nestled in his arms, though he felt that she was happy.

He held her for a long time, only coming out of it when Sango and Miroku had questioned him. He had answered their questions, and pulled out Kagome's sleeping bag. He tucked her in, before pulling off the haori and his undershirt, knowing he would feel better if he could feel the heat of her skin on his. not only that, she had been so cold when he found her, he wanted to make her warm again.

He awoke again as the sun was going down, feeling Kagome snuggling him. He smiled for the first time since the ordeal started, and cuddled her to his chest.

End Flashback

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and the first thing they settled on was Kagome's black hair. He smiled happily, and nuzzled her. Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent drawing closer. He shot from the bag, and landed on top of Kagome, snarling.

"So pleased to see me, Inuyasha?"

"Why the fuck are you here, Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha, what-?"

Inuyasha ran his hands down, holding the now awake Kagome by her shoulders. He gently pushed her back into the sleeping bag.

"I don't come to harm you, brother."

Inuyasha growled again. "Then what do you want, bastard?"

Sesshomaru gave what could best be described as an annoyed sigh, and gazed at him.

"It concerns your mate, brother."

Inuyasha growled fiercer, and held Kagome even harder.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the attack on her?"

"What of it?" Inuyasha snarled.

"She is undamaged, I presume?"

Inuyasha gaped for several seconds, even releasing his hold on Kagome. She took the opportunity to reach behind him and grab his haori, fastening it around her. She rose to her feet and stood beside him.

"I'm fine." Kagome stated calmly. Inuyasha turned and gaped at her.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from Inuyasha and onto Kagome.

"The youkai is dead, It is good that you are unharmed."

Sesshomaru turned, but looked back towards the still gaping Inuyasha.

"Don't expect me to save your mate again, brother." His eyes shifted. "Miko, keep the baka in line."

With that Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha was still gaping for several minutes, while Kagome seemed lost in thought.

She finally broke from her trance and turned to face him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into his chest.

"I can't believe the bastard actually did something nice." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled.

"I think that he cares about you, at least a little."

"Maybe." Inuyasha sighed. He gazed off into space again.

Kagome gazed down, also thinking. A frown crossed her features. The dream was still fresh in her memory, and she still wasn't sure what was going on. The memory of the dream Inuyasha still hurt.

She was suddenly pulled into strong arms and cuddled against his chest. He nuzzled her neck. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha finally pulled away enough that he could whisper in her ear.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry." She grinned more.

"For food?"

"Of course, silly, what els- Ohhhh." Her eyes widened, and she blushed.

"Maybe after we eat." She leaned up and kissed him.

Inuyasha kissed her back, and nuzzled her again, running his hands under her shirt. She giggled.

"What turned you into such a hentai?"

She smiled seductively.

"Only for you, Kagome."

ThE eNd

**Yeehaa! Its over. The rest is left to your imagination. Woot, I am happy now. I should go eat something other than Cocoa Puffs. They tend to make me hyper for a long time…Much love, thanks for all the wonderful support.-Akihanah**


End file.
